BIOSTATISTICS & DATA MANAGEMENT CORE: Project Summary/Abstract The Biostatistics and Data Management Core (Core E) proposal here is part of a Program Project Grant (PPG) application to elucidate mechanisms of brain degeneration in hereditary and sporadic frontotemporal dementias (FTD) or frontotemporal lobar degeneration (FTLD). This core supports all data management, statistical, and computing needs, as well as maintains the PPG database for data from studies for all Cores and Projects 1-4 within this PPG. The provided services include: (a) support for data form design and development, database development and management, database audit trail, database security, database backup, and stringent data quality control procedures; (b) computing and programming support for all PPG activities, including implementation and integration of hardware and software upgrades necessary for data management and research, as well as routine and archival off-site backup of computing systems central to the PPG, including the PPG database; (c) biostatistical support for all study aspects from inception to publication, including development of study design, performing sample size and power calculations, and performing analyses of PPG data; and (d) development of new statistical methodologies where needed for data analysis. Thus, Core E plays an important and significant role that is critical to the progress of research and the conduct of studies in this PPG. The studies proposed in this Core taken together with the complementary studies conducted in the other 3 Cores and all 4 Projects in this PPG will lead to a better understanding of the neurodegenerative mechanisms underlying FTLD, especially FTLD-Tau, which is likely to enhance efforts to develop better diagnostics and therapeutic interventions for these disorders.